Cracking Mortality
by SeaTheShadows
Summary: Jack couldn't remember a father. When he is whisked into an adventure with his two favorite believers, can he accept that he, Jaime, and Sophie, are far more related than they knew?
1. Chapter 1

Cracking Mortality, Chapter 1.

Jack remembered a lot now having gotten his tooth box. There was one thing he couldn't remember.

A father.

Granted, he remembered a lot of _discussions _about his father. They were mostly by the fireplace soaking in the heat on lonely nights when he was little and alone, save his mother. They barely ever answered his questions though.

He recalled this specific one the most, because it was before his mother married a man and had Pippa. Though, he thought, every year has their down points as well, and this was one significant piece of sadness.

He flew to his lake, and sat under a tree. He began to recollect that time.

_Jack Frost watched a young Jackson Overland look up into his mother's brown eyes._

_They were lined with tears. Jack hadn't wanted his mother to cry, he really didn't. He just wanted answers. He had seen other children his age play with their fathers, and to put it lightly was slightly jealous. Not to mention he was sometimes insulted for being called a "bastard," whatever that was._

_He had planned everything perfectly. He would prank her a little, so she would scold him, and then redirect the conversation gradually. He executed his plan perfectly. He thought his mother would spill the beans, saying that "Oh, your father's just in a place called heaven!" . He had heard about that place before a lot, and wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. But, it was better than nothing. So he popped the question._

_Instead, he got this reaction._

_She started to reach for her handkerchief in her apron pocket, dabbed her eyes and stared at the fire hypnotized. Jack knew better than to disturb his mother when she was like this. He waited. It seemed like forever before she began to speak, as if still stuck in the trance she had induced upon herself._

_Her voice was the first thing he noticed before actually listening and understanding her words. It wasn't strong and brassy as it usually was, it was sad and something else Jack didn't know how to describe. _

_"Son…" her voice trailed. The silence tried to fill the gaps in her speech._

_"Your father, he was a wonderful man. He was kind, strong, and everything a woman could ever want in a husband. Except one thing. He couldn't stay forever here with men, and he, well, he wasn't the most attractive man either."_

_She laughed humorlessly, bitterly as the fire crackled. She picked up a mirror and fixed her hair._

_Well, that was good! Jack thought. That meant he did have a father! He shushed his thoughts as his mother began to speak again, as he wanted no distractions when he was finally getting his answer!_

_"Back then, I was very vain, and I thought that looks were very important. After all, I was one of the colony's few women, and I could actually choose who I wanted. But, I was willing to forgo those little obstacles, if he could promise that my son could be handsome and I could live a good life, with wealth, and with him."_

_She stood up and tended to the fire. Jack noticed how she seemed to do it with extra care, as if petting a beloved cat or dog._

_"He was able to answer the first wish," she said, ruffling Jack's hair with only mild protest._

_She continued, saying, "his wife was the Goddess of Beauty. She could guarantee it. There was a couple drawbacks for that to happen. Thus, the others were only partially fulfilled." She had her arms wrapped around him at this point._

_Jack cut her off, too curious to notice her pain and how hard it was for her to keep going. He turned his head to look at hers._

_"What do you mean, the Goddess of Beauty?"_

_She looked at her son. She wasn't his mother when she was like this. Jack could see who and what she used to be before… Before him. It frightened him slightly. It was like a ray of light from the fire had washed away the hard years in the English Colonies._

_The light around her faded, and he saw his mother again, not that foreign young woman who became his mother._

_She looked at him, shaking her head slightly. "I'll tell you more when you're eighteen right before you marry."_

_Her voice had lost her softness, and became as hard as stone again. Just like it always was._

_Jack didn't know it, but she had lost her momentum, and it cut right through her soul when she was stopped. She had been able to ignore the hurt until now. Looking back, he could see this._

_Jack looked up, eyes big._

_"Pinky promise?"_

_She paused, then locked her pinky on his._

_"Pinky promise."_

* * *

Jack realized that he had fallen asleep under a tree when he jerked up and hurt himself the lower branches.

"Oww.." he said as he rubbed the back his head.

To cheer himself up, he decided to check on his favorite believers. After all, he was in Burgess, he might as well see them.

He lifted himself up, and with the Wind's help, he smiled a melancholy smile, pushing the pain down just like his mother all those years ago.

He looked at his lake, hovering, and stared at his reflection.

He still didn't know who he was as a human. Memories don't help too much if you never learned who you were when you were alive.

He continued, until he was numb and could actually convince himself he was happy.

He then took off.

He flew into Jaime and Sophie's house through the window (poor Mrs. Bennett, she probably had to pay a lot in heating bills because of him visiting the Bennett siblings). Then he realized something. They weren't there.

He searched around, and had the Wind helped him. Together, they lifted sheets and checked everywhere. Their cars were here.

Mrs. Bennett was here.

He wandered down into the living room, seeing a very stressed Mrs. Bennett (or Amy, could he call her that, since you know, he had seniority? Or was he still seventeen? What a paradox!). She was pulling her brown hair out by the roots. Sitting there, she picked up her cell phone nearby and pressed the redial button.

She pressed the phone to the side of her face and started to cry.

Jack got closer to the scene, forgetting she couldn't see him and wrapped his arm around her and tried to eavesdrop on her conversation.

She immediately dropped her phone in shock.

Jack began to panic, thinking something had happened to his favorite believers. He began to pester Mrs. Bennett, desperately hoping everything was okay.

Then she screamed bloody murder.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house!?"

Jack began to explain to her, saying that he knew Jaime and Sophie.

Her screams then became silence.

"Would you help me find them?'

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think I know who you are. Jaime and Sophie always talked about you!" She was in hysterics at this point.

"Oh, Jack Frost this and Jack Frost that! He's immortal! Why don't you see him?" she mocked.

Her voice, which had been steadily building up to this point cracked.

"I don't know why I can see you now, but if you really are a guardian for my children, you'll help me find them."

That hit home.

"Mrs. Bennett?"

"Yes?"

"I'll help you."

Then she, like his own mother began to speak.

"Jack…" she stopped, then started up again abruptly.

"Jack, my children are, special. Not in the way a normal mother would or could say it. They don't know it but, their father, he was- " She corrected herself.

"He is very powerful. He's immortal like you, if anything my children said is true."

She stared at him, trying to see if he believed her.

"Go on," he said, making a big show of waving his arm in circles.

Then she seemed to go on a tangent.

"Do you believe in the Greek Gods?"

Jack was slightly taken aback.

"Sure, sure I do," he said hurriedly, "but I don't really view them as gods. More as just really powerful immortals."

"Well," she began again, "Jaime and Sophie are the offspring of the god Zeus. It's why Sophie's hair is so frizzy, why Jaime can pick up magnets like he is a magnet every once in a while."

She took a tense, terse breathe.

"And, he said that when they became older, they needed to be safe. And they would be, but only at a special camp. It's in New York," she said before Jack could interject.

"But I don't know where. Mortals like me can't see it, but I need you to guide them there."

With this, her children emerged from cupboards. Immediately, he ran and hugged Jaime and Sophie. They looked scared out of their wits.

"They've been in hiding. I've had to constantly move them. They need to get to that camp. I had to call the police so everything would look real, but it also means the cops will be looking for them. Will you promise that they will make it their safely?"

She looked at him, pleading. A grown woman wanting, no, _needing_ his help.

He looked over at the kids. Jaime was trying to calm Sophie down. Just like he used to do.

He shouldn't have to go through that.

"I will… I promise."

Besides, maybe he could find out a couple answers about who he used to be along the way.

**A/N:**

**How did you like it? I'm not quite sure what to do, but I have lots of ideas. Anyway, this is obviously a cross-over. Try to guess who the god who is Jack's father. I'm not giving it away just yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cracking Mortality, Chapter 2

They packed everything that they would need.

Toothpaste, clothes, books, and toys were all thrown haphazardly into a suitcase. Then, they woke up the kids at one o'clock in the morning, to try to get to the nearest safe house (in Pittsburgh) without interference.

Jack was assigned to deliver the cargo like a human airplane to Camp Half Blood (though he still didn't know where it was). Then, he was to forewarn the Camp about the Bennett children's arrival.

Meanwhile, Jaime and Sophie were going to be carefully rotated around a secret network of parents of demigods, like the Underground Railroad.

They would be going all the way from Burgess, Pennsylvania to Manhattan, New York. It was there that Jack would meet up with them and help the kids get to camp. He would also help them transition and communicate to their mom.

Monsters would be tracking the children. So Jack would also have to help them fight any they found along the way.

Let the chaos begin. Operation Get The Kids to Camp has commenced.

Mrs. Bennett probably wasn't going to escape this without a few extra premature wrinkles.

Meanwhile, Jaime and Sophie were so excited. He would never say it to their faces, but it was cute seeing them all worked up.

Especially Jaime. The kid would never let him get away with it if Jack told him.

_You're just a little bit too much like me, huh. _

Jack smirked at the irony of this statement, when he began to realize that as a human , Jack had looked almost like Jaime.

Jack mused on this thought while Mrs. Bennett said her goodbyes to the kids. One of the parents had came with her car to drive them to the nearest demigod safe house.

Jack looked at the scene fondly, then took off into the sky with a sudden new thought. Perhaps someone he knew could help him locate Camp Half Blood.

* * *

Percy was having a weird dream.

He had been lying in his bed when his dream self woke up. He was in a white room. The walls were ethereal. The lights were soft, pulsing like the light of the moon or of something glowing. He was so enraptured with the room and the lights that he didn't notice the pristine white swivel chairs in the middle of the room.

In the middle of the char was a table with refreshments and a golden hourglass with golden glowing sand.

There was a bowl with blue M&M's.

Ha! This dream was awesome! Percy began to dig in to his prize. When something rudely clucked their tongue.

He turned and saw a kid around his age with white (not platinum blonde) hair, with an odd shepherd's crook leaning casually against the side of one of the chairs.

"Can you stop being an insect and come sit down?"

The boy's voice was highly exasperated and sarcastic. His electric blue eyes lacked any real venom, so Percy didn't see him as a threat. Yet.

"You can also stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." The strange teen then gestured to one of the chairs, asking him nonverbally to sit down with him.

Percy sat down, but didn't let his guard down, despite the other's completely easy, relaxed motions.

"You go to a camp for demigods, right?" The boy said, looking at him inquisitively.

"Yes." Percy's answer was short but to the point.

"Well, I have some friends who are demigods, and I need to help them get to this camp. Will you help us?" The boy looked at Percy, with expectant eyes. He ran his hair through his white hair, rustling the already messy locks.

His previously cool demeanor had completely changed. It was now kind, and wanting.. . This kid was pleading for his help. They were even the same age.

"Please?" the kid's voice cracked slightly.

It took a lot out of a guy to do that. Percy knew from personal experience.

The kid hit his week spot, his fatal flaw.

_I'm a sucker for this type of stuff. If Wise Girl saw me now… Blah. I need to pay attention._

Percy understood what it took to ass kiss to a stranger to help your family. He sighed. "May I at least have your name?"

"Of course, the name's Jack Frost," the boy said with a flourish. He saw him pick up his staff and frost swirled around it.

"No…" Percy said. His mouth was moving, trying to find something to say, but finding nothing.

"The one and only!" The boy sang, with a smile.

Then his eyes flicked to the table. "What's this?" Percy asked. He gestured to the hourglass.

Jack saw it and his eyes grew wide. "We're running out of time!"

He began to flip the hourglass. The boy let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, his whole body shaking.

Actually, the entire room was shaking.

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Sorry," Jack said. "Whenever I restart the dream sand hourglass, Sandy has to sprinkle more dream sand to keep both of us out and in the same dream. That's how we're communicating."

Percy was impressed. "Cool. So this is actually happening, and you're not an illusion. Cool," Percy repeated.

"Yeah, Sandy is the Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams." Jack bragged.

"Anyway, since you'll help us, can you tell me where the Camp is?" Jack said slyly.

"Okay, okay." Percy said, then whispered the surrounding landmarks into Jack's ear.

Jack smirked. "Thanks Seaweed Brain. I'll be seeing you soon with the luggage for the new campers."

"Jack?" Jack's voice had suddenly stopped. His mouth was still moving, but it wasn't his voice. At least, he didn't think it was Jack's real voice.

Then, he began to talk again, his mouth in sync with his voice.

"Jack, your voice sounds weird. No offense dude, but you sound like a girl," Percy started cautiously.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Jack, how do you know that nickname?"

"Seaweed Brain!"

* * *

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Ahh!" Percy said, waking up.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Bad dream again?" She asked, her grey eyes looking worried.

"Nope, I met Jack Frost. He'll be giving us some new camper's soon. Maybe three days or so."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Don't worry I haven't gone insane. You just have to trust me, okay?" He moved closer to her, pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay."

Then, Annabeth went to go tell Chiron.

Perhaps he knew of Jack Frost.

* * *

"Chiron?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Are there any other immortals?

He eyed her curiously, the centaur did.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well," she began, choosing her words carefully. "We know about the Greek Gods, the Roman versions, and some other type of god race on the other side of the river. But other than those, are there any others?"

He looked at her curiously. "There aren't any other gods per say, but immortals, yes. There are some religions that believe that everyone is immortal, in fact."

Annabeth could see (with her mother's guiding voice in her head) this was going nowhere. She decided to drop the bomb.

"Is Jack Frost real?"

Then he saw Annabeth immediately run off out of the room without a goodbye.

What was with Wisdom's daughter today?

The centaur sighed, and decided to sit back down. Maybe this was all a weird dream after all, the content was all strange enough to be one.

He didn't see two crucial things.

A small ball of golden sand hit the centaur, and a small smiling golden man watched from the corners of the Big House.

He also hadn't seen what Annabeth had seen.

She had a seen a white haired teen zooming towards camp. She also knew that the barrier wouldn't let him in unless he was a demigod. And she was pretty sure Jack Frost wasn't a demigod, if anything about the kid's identity from her boyfriend was true.

If he was real (Jack Frost) she would be very curious about the spirit. Is he immortal? The thought of all the knowledge she could suck out of the winter spirit excited her.

She then realized she was almost fangirling over a fantasy character.

Coming from anyone else, Annabeth would have nodded her head and laughed it off as some childish fantasy, but she knew Percy's dreams were sometimes prophecies, and this one was turning out to be true.

It also helped she had the same dream (but she wasn't in it, how strange).

Besides, she trusted Percy.

More than anyone else in the world.

She smelled adventure, and Seaweed Brain was not allowed on any quests without Wise Girl.

Annabeth continued running towards the camp barrier, to let "Jack Frost" in.

With celestial bronze (recently reclaimed) dagger, Daedalus' laptop, and nifty backpack, Annabeth felt like she could take on the world, even a winter spirit if it proved to be a threat.

She reached the camp borders to see the albino-looking teen holding tons of luggage. She eyed him critically. Then Jack spoke.

"Aren't you going to help me with all my friends' crap?"

That was when he stepped through the boundary, _which shouldn't have been possible_ and gave her some of his suitcases.

Annabeth was too shocked to do anything about it and helped him carry his stuff.

She told him the directions to the Hermes cabin, still in a daze, when she saw Chiron trotting towards her.

The centaur asked how the luggage was being carried without someone holding it.

She stared at Jack, then Chiron, and back again. This didn't make sense. Athena's daughter had too much illogicalness in one day.

She passed out.

* * *

Annabeth woke up slightly later in the sick bay with Percy looking down at her, concerned.

"I never thought I would ever see you faint from silly fairytales in all my life," he teased, pushing a strand of her blonde hair in front of her eyes back behind her ear.

"Shut up," she said, burying her head into her pillow, messing up the hair Percy just fixed.

"Well since you're all bright and dandy now, would you like to see Jack?"

With that, her interest and liveliness piqued, as she got up to see Jack Frost behind her boyfriend waving his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Hey," he said weakly.

Then Annabeth saw two other children hiding behind Jack.

"Who are they?" she said, with genuine curiosity.

"They're the new campers," Percy explained.

Then she realized something. In the dream, Jack had said he'd be bringing the children in a few days.

"How long have I been out?" she said weakly.

"Four days. You really had me worried you know that?'

Annabeth took this chance to bury herself into the pillow again.

"Oh my gosh," she groaned, voice muffled.

The children behind Jack giggled, Jack joining in on the laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the second chapter! Sorry it's so late. I was in a theatre production, and it really took all of my time. Then, I had to catch up on homework… Ugh. Anyway, you guys should share the love to my other stories as well! I have three other ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) stories: Lunar Wish (chapter story on Jack), Chewing and Fixing Jack Frost's Bubblegum Heart (one-shot on Jack and bubblegum), and Hades' Garden (which is about Pitch and his devious plan to break Jack Frost). Chewing and Fixing Jack Frost's Bubblegum Heart is my gift to readers of this story for putting up with my really late update. Well, thank you for reading, and goodbye!**

**-SeaTheShadows**


End file.
